


【藏源现代AU】盘口

by Aliceya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 藏源
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceya/pseuds/Aliceya





	【藏源现代AU】盘口

※双黑道现代AU。青年时期的半藏源氏。

※设定躁郁症写不了未来背景了，连说道钢笔我都要想想未来还用不用钢笔，要不要加点声光电特效彰显未来钢笔的不凡，再这样下去啥都写不出来了！

 

半藏面前被插上了一枚泛着暗红的手里剑。

那层薄薄的暗红色正是已经凝了的血，来人把手里剑钉在桌上的力道不小，就有细细的红色碎屑震落在那一沓被钉穿的和纸上。

半藏头痛不已，向始作俑者望去。

“源氏，别把这种带血的东西拿进卧室。”

“恩？”还穿着忍装的源氏歪了歪头“可是，我要向你报告今晚行动的结果啊。”

“还是你更喜欢我提着敌人洗的干干净净的头颅来见你？”

“恩？少主~”源氏用长长的语调不怀好意的问，还给了半藏一个露着牙齿的嗜血笑容。

半藏挑起眉毛。

“不顺利？”他问。转过身，伸手去抓源氏的手腕把他扯到身前。源氏就顺着力道跪在了面前的榻榻米上。

“是了，向少主报告要行跪礼，是我僭越了。”源氏说。

他这样不依不挠的胡说八道，倒让半藏心焦起来。以过往的经历，源氏这么兴奋，说明今晚的行动没让他觉得“无聊”。而他不“无聊”的时候，总多半会因激烈的战斗挂了彩。

半藏熟练的拂过忍装上的束带，轻松的剥掉了源氏的上衣。又微微后仰，借着卧室不算明亮的灯光细细看他。

倒是没有想象中那裂开的伤口或干涸的血迹。

半藏尤不放心，握着源氏的腰微微用力。源氏就会意的转过身去。

后背也是干干净净。

只有自己握着的地方还有着未褪去的青紫掐痕，衬在弟弟劲瘦柔韧的腰肢上格外显眼。

半藏松了口气，才后知后觉的发现这副场景有多……诱人又情丷 色。

他倒瞬间有些情动。

一直背对着他顺从跪着的源氏突然扭过头来。

也不知道是不是看出了半藏眼神中的欲丷 望，源氏冲他露出一个得意又邪气的笑，自己用右手的拇指勾住裤子边往下褪了褪，露出若隐若现的臀丷 缝来。

“少主，要仆下伺候吗？”

半藏痛苦的叹了口气，决定给弟弟找个别的途径发泄他莫名的兴奋，好让他停下这毫无演技可言的角色扮演。

 

“源氏，慢点。”半藏一手揉着源氏的头发，一手轻轻摩挲着他的后颈，想要让后者紧绷的身体放松下来。

但语言和身体接触都没什么成效，正跪在他面前卖力吞吐的源氏理都没理他，仍然绷的像一张拉满的弓。

要求源氏有耐心是不大可能，但如此急躁的弟弟仍然十分不寻常。虽然被温热潮湿的口腔包裹，又被重重舔舐轻轻啮咬的感觉爽的半藏尾椎骨发麻，仍有疑惑爬上他心头。

就在此时，源氏把头往下压了压，含的更深了，甚至把顶部吞到了喉咙里，不可避免的引来了一阵干呕。

“别……”半藏赶紧托住弟弟的下颌，强迫他抬起头来。一是怕源氏再这么乱来会弄伤喉咙，再是怕这样下去估计要忍不住弄在他嘴里。

源氏顺势扑到了半藏怀里，又开始对着他的喉结又舔又咬。

“源氏，你今天怎么了？”半藏被弟弟撞得差点仰倒过去，赶紧伸手揽住对方的腰稳了稳。左手又循着脊椎滑了下去，将中指慢慢推进温暖的甬丷道里，然后曲起手指轻轻转动。

不知道是不是源氏修习忍术又整天闲不下来的原因，即便做过这么多次，每次刚开始的时候，他甬丷 道里的肌肉仍然绞的很紧，令半藏总是想要温柔细致的给他润丷 滑。

不过任性如源氏，显然是不会理会半藏在这上的难处。

“哥哥，快点。”他不耐的催促道。又急慌慌的在半藏怀里磨蹭。

半藏被蹭的心头火起，眼见得自己的耐心都要告罄，更不必说源氏，便把左手抽了出来，趁着穴丷 口还未闭合的瞬间，并起右手三指，重重挤了进去。

源氏在他怀里发出一声破了音的痛吟，腰倒一下软了下来，只好用双手紧紧环住半藏的脖子。

“痛吗？”半藏虽然这么问了，动作却没停下，他用指尖撑开紧紧咬着的内丷 壁，用指肚上十几年练箭留下的茧，贴着渐渐变得软和的嫩肉，重重碾磨起来。

源氏被刺激的抖成一团，贴着半藏的颈窝急促喘气，说不出话来。

“这是你自找的。”半藏偏头去吻源氏的嘴角，惯于习弓的手指纤长又有力，他就这么一路强硬的磨到了很深的地方，对着他熟悉的那一点，用修的圆润的指甲用力抠挖，渐渐的就有温热黏糊的液体顺着他的指缝流到手心里。

“哥哥！”源氏叫到，声音里裹着明显的哭腔，“够了……”

他哆哆嗦嗦的反手去抓半藏的手腕，想要拉开他的手，却拗不过半藏的力道，只好低低哀求：“哥哥……进来……给我啊……”

半藏也早已经硬的发丷 疼，他便抽出手，把源氏流出来的水又在性【害怕】器上涂了涂。

“转过去跪着。”他命令道，语气倒是合了源氏想玩的角色扮演。不过源氏已经被手指操丷 弄的忘了这茬，他急切的翻过身去，还没等跪稳，又被哥哥同样急切的托着小腹向后拽去。

半藏慢慢顶丷 进去的时候，两兄弟同时发出了满足的叹息，但他没急着动，给源氏留下点时间适应酸胀的感觉。又坏心的按了按他的肚子，趁源氏回头恼怒瞪着自己的时候，掐着弟弟的腰猛地用力抽丷插起来。

源氏被他过强的力道撞得膝盖在榻榻米上打滑，不一会就有点支持不住，渐渐俯下身去，改成用手肘撑着身体，脸埋在掌心里，漏出撩人的呻丷吟。

半藏根本慢不下来，又担心源氏关节被磨破，就胡乱拽过来两人的衣服，垫在他身子底下，随后便放心的更加用力操丷 他，肉丷 体的拍击再加滋滋咕咕的水声竟渐渐盖过源氏的呻丷 吟。

“舒服吗？”半藏不满听不见弟弟的声音，扳着他肩膀强迫他立起来，又去故意撞他的敏丷 感点。源氏被他操丷 的舒服的迷糊，哪有心思回答他，只是顺从本能和哥哥的心愿，叫的更大声了。

两兄弟正是年轻情丷欲旺盛的时候，做起来的时候没太多花样，通常只是凭借力量和武技试图征服彼此。源氏不总是这么乖顺，很多时候都挣扎着要自己掌控节奏。半藏对此倒并无不满，有时候允他，有时候不允。允他的时候可以看弟弟在自己身上卖力骑丷 乘取悦彼此，汗水会划过源氏骄傲明朗的笑容滴在自己小腹上，他会试图操控那些温暖柔软的肌肉缠裹吮吸想要看自己失态的样子。不允的时候又能把他牢牢钉在身丷 下，在源氏倔强不满用力挣扎的时候重重的操丷 他，看他渐渐沉溺于欲丷 望而变得渴求，反倒顺着自己的力道来讨要疼爱。不论哪种，都能大大激起彼此的征服欲，生理上的快丷 感也更为酣畅漓淋。

岛田家的少爷们没有善茬，新鲜又充满血气的食物才能唤起他们饥饿的食欲。

但是，这样顺从的弟弟仍然美味。半藏俯下身握住源氏不自觉抠抓着身下和服的手，这样的姿势让他进的更深。源氏大腿根不可自制的抖动起来，半藏了然的最后用力抽丷 插了十几下，引得弟弟痛快的尖叫出来，被自己操丷 到了高潮。他自己也在源氏湿成一片的狂乱缠绞里爽的泄了出来。

 

结束后两个人谁都没动，只是安静的躺在一起享受了片刻。然后半藏把弟弟搂到怀里，亲吻他汗湿的后颈。

“饱了吗？”他问。

源氏背对着他发出懒洋洋又餍足的哼哼：“哥哥喂了那么多，饱的吃不下了。”又暗示性的用后面吸了吸半藏还没拔出去的物事。

“那就告诉我，你今天怎么了。”半藏要求道，随后小心的退了出来，坐起身把弟弟翻到正面，打开他的双腿，低头看那不能完全闭合的穴丷 口里缓缓流出白色的液体来。

“我今天去赌场巡视，看他们开了个新的时政盘口。”源氏原本躺着任半藏动作，却在双腿被突然扳开时惊讶的微微撑起身看着半藏。

“哥哥没要够？我今天表现的不够好？”他懊恼的皱起眉，伸长腿想要去勾半藏的腰，却被哥哥警告的一瞥钉在原地。

“别闹，已经有点肿了，我给你弄出来。”半藏说，又命令道：“继续说。”

“哦。”源氏躺回去，“是赌财政省长家的大小姐会跟谁联姻。”

“然后？”半藏轻柔的用手指撑开源氏后面，引导那些还含在里面的东西流出来。

“然后哥哥排在第一名。”

半藏抬头看着自己弟弟。

“所有人都说省长家的大小姐暗恋你呢，这种政界和我们的联姻又实在是笔双赢的买卖。”源氏补充道。

半藏挑起眉，“你会蠢到相信那些盘口和无关人的臆测？还是觉得我会赔上自己去拉拢根本是废物的财务省长？”

“我当然没有！”源氏恼怒道，“我就是不爽，所以想让哥哥狠狠要我一次爽一爽，不行吗？！”

“行。”半藏拍拍弟弟的屁股，吩咐道：“起来，跟我去洗澡，我考虑再让你爽一次。”又皱眉看着源氏身下被两个人的体丷 液弄得一塌糊涂的忍装。

“明天我让人做套新的给你。”

“不用那么麻烦，又没有破，洗洗就行了。”

难为源氏还能稳稳的站起来，又冲半藏露出一个挑衅的笑，“还是哥哥不喜欢我穿着有你气味的衣服去杀人？”

世界上不可能找到比源氏更狡猾，更有趣，更有生命力的猎物了，半藏想，那些人什么都不知道，愚蠢的令人发笑。

“洗好了告诉我，我找个人给你杀。”他回答。

 

后记：

新司机艰难练习开车，中间数度差点抛锚，最后跌跌撞撞的抵达终点，可喜可贺可喜可贺！

我是个生理学白痴，都是特技啊特技！Duang！Duang！

藏源组织的小伙伴们，这是我这周的公粮！


End file.
